World of Warcraft Babe
by Octopus Tails
Summary: Ivan's life with his boyfriend, Sean is quite, odd. All characters are fictional, made up and they are my characters. Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft/WoW. This is my first story ever so please, be nice and R&R.


World of Warcraft Babe

My life with my boyfriend is, quite odd. My name is Ivan Dimitri Solvaski, I'm 18 years of age, my birthday is December 17. I have black hair (my natural hair color is brown though) and blue eyes, I was born in Moscow, Russia.

Im sitting down at the table, drinking dark roasted coffee, and reading a book. Sean is sitting across from me playing a game, he has a pissed off look on his face. He has wild blonde hair and emerald eyes. I look up from 'The Hobbit' to look at Sean, I start getting even more inquisitive, finally I can't handle it anymore. I arise from the wooden chair and saunter to him, he doesn't notice me moving. I make it to him and I peer over his head, to see... "Are you seriously playing World of Warcraft?" I ask blandly. "Yes I am and for your information, its awesome." He says while his eyes are locked onto the screen. "Your going to get sucked into that stupid game." "I will not!" I place my bookmark into my book, grab the still hot cup of coffee, I wadle over to him again, and kiss his temple. He flinches at the kiss then he eases himself. I leave the kitchen and into the spacious living room.

I set the cup down onto the coffee table, then I settle onto the comfortable couch. I continue reading my book. After an hour of reading, I look up at the clock, '12:24 P.M.' 'is he still playing that stupid game?' I set my book on the table softly, I get to my feet, then I walk back into the bright kitchen. I walk over to him, look at his screen to see once again...World of Warcraft. By this point I'm frustrated.

"Sean, I am not kidding. Get. Off." I said sternly, he only shrugs and continues to play. I stomp off and I pull out my laptop, pull up the game, open up the server he's on, and I start to play. After wondering around I finally find him. Twenty minutes later his character, two other players, and me are on a mission. The two other players walk somewhere, which means its just he and I. We started walking into the forest, then I wondered off somewhere to hide. Two minutes later Im still waiting for his character to show up. Then his character does, I sneak behind him, finally I slash him with the sword on his backbone. I silently giggled to myself, I hear Sean gasp in the kitchen. He starts murmuring swears but they turned into roars of anger. He shuts the lid of the computer harshly. He trudges his way into the living room, plops down onto the couch. I quickly close the game screen and open up the 'The Sims 2'.

He's just sitting there looking like a mad puppy. I put my computer on the table along with my other belongings, I crawl over to him, and snuggle into his neck. He kisses my forehead, puts his head on top of my head and wraps his arm around my slim shoulders. "So, what happened to you playing your game?" "Babe, your the only World of Warcraft for me." I look up at him, he looks down at me. We stared at each other for a while before we bursted out laughing.

"My sides! They hurt!" He says at his horrible pick up line. I'm to the point where I have tears in my eyes.

"That was a really bad pick-up line, hun. Like REALLY bad." "I know it is." He says laughing at himself for thinking that up. "Actually, it's not that bad." He just grins at me, we go back to our position before and he kisses my black hair.

"I love you, Ivan"

"I love you too, Sean" He kisses me sweetly. 'Im glad I put a stop to that game!' I told myself proudly. But little did I know that would be on my Valentines Day card. I look up at Sean as we finished exchanging cards.

"Really?" I ask him, as a response I get a nod and a kiss on the lips. 'I guess its not that bad, it could be even more perverted.' "Whatcha thinking of? Me lying on a bed naked covered with flowers?" He says fearlessly, my face turns a light shade of pink, I walk over to him. Kiss his forehead and look him in the eyes.

"Why would I be thinking that when your already thinking of me like that." I leave him with a shocked expression on his face. I walk up the stairs, once I make it to the top, I stoped and looked at him,

"You coming?" He nods quickly and dashes up the stairs as quickly as his legs would carry him, lets just say. It was an interesting day. By that I mean Sean almost broke all of our dishes while making us dinner. It was an interesting day, indeed.


End file.
